The Black Sheep
by VampyrKFM
Summary: House has been dismissed of all charges, but the worst trial is yet to come. In the form of his sister. First chapter short, later ones will be much longer.
1. Welcome back

The Black Sheep

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own House, it is owned by Fox and all its affiliates, no money is being made from this. I only own plot and one character.

It was no fun being arrested, Dr. Gregory House could now, quite literally, testify to that. Sure he could let it wash over him like water off a duck's back, but that did not mean he had to enjoy it. In fact after he was cleared of all drug abuse charges he couldn't have been more happy or relieved in his entire life, discounting when he got his hourly vicodin fix, of course. Now that he finally had the law off of him he could get back to his favorite past time, making people miserable by being snarky and brilliant at the same time. He gave himself a small smile, he couldn't wait.

At the hospital it was the same hustle and bustle as usual. People were in and out of the clinic complaining of minor head colds and athlete's foot insisting that they were dying. Luckily, House could skip the clinic duty today and go straight to his office for work. If there was a bonus to being on trial and almost having your life taken away from you it was the ability to skip clinic duty, after all he had to rest and recoup after his 'tragic ordeal.' House could hardly contain his snicker as he stepped into the elevator. The look on Cuddy's face when he told her that was priceless. She almost refused, saying that his double time in the clinic was starting after the 'favor' she had to pull for him in court. He protested however, and in the end won stating that "It wouldn't look good if the top doctor had an attack from exhaustion because he couldn't take the pressure. And all the lovely funding the hospital was getting would be gone in a flash, how tragic." All Cuddy could manage to think at the time was, _Bastard_. House couldn't help but feel cheery as he limped into his office, but the moment he crossed the threshold into his office his smile was wiped from his face. Everything in his office was in place, his ducklings were in the conference room next door, his trusty pills were in his pocket, and Wilson hadn't bugged him yet about skipping out on clinic duty. The problem was right in front of him, sitting in his comfy desk chair, on his computer. The person slowly turned her head and smiled at him, the same smile he knew for years, the one that usually ended up with him getting into trouble. "Hello, brother dearest," she said. The person was none other than his twenty year old, trouble-making sister Victoria Rose House.

Reviews are appreciated: No flames, constructive criticism welcome. Let me know what you think.


	2. Conversations

House couldn't manage to find his voice to say anything. Victoria's smile widened and her eyes shined, she loved stumping her know-it-all big brother who thought he was God's gift to medicine.

"I'm fine by the way thanks for asking, mom and dad are good too, so glad to hear you are worried about their health." Sarcasm seemed to run in the family, must be in the genes.

"What are you doing here?," House managed to say.

"I love you too," Victoria answered.

House gave her an evil glare and she stuck out her tongue in response.

"So mature," House stated.

"I thought so," she retorted.

House opened his mouth to say something but Cameron poked her head in to see if House had a new case for them to work on.

"Yes, Cameron?" House asked before she could speak.

"We were curious to know if you had a case for us to work on?"

"No I don't, now why don't you and the kiddies find something to do to keep you all occupied and out of trouble."

Cameron rolled her eyes and was about to leave when her eyes rested on Victoria. They stared at each other for a while. Cameron with a keen interest and Victoria a calculating gaze that shook Cameron to the core It was as if the girl's kohl-rimmed, brown eyes were boring into her very soul. Cameron did not like it at all.

"Cameron you may leave now," House rephrased himself.

With a nod Cameron left his office and House was free to find out what his _darling_ little sister wanted. She beat him to the punch though and spoke first.

"She's pretty, nosey, but pretty. Tell me does she actually know medicine or did you pick her up from the street corner just so you can have something to look at in the office and play with a toy in private."

House grimaced. Fully aware that she was partly right, Cameron was hired for her looks, a fact that was no secret.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again. It's just gross."

"As though you wouldn't if you could, but I suppose even she has standards and let's be honest you are below par, to practically all the female race."

"I am not, I happen to have many bed partners and they all sing the praises and are reluctant to leave my company."

"All of which I am sure you pay top dollar for and…EW!"

"Let me tell you once I had this Swedish girl with the best-"

"OK, stop right there before I actually lose my breakfast."

House chuckled, "Well that is what you get for starting something you can't finish so I win, and what are you doing here, not that I'm unhappy to see you." The last part was said sarcastically.

"You liar," she grinned, "and for your information grossing someone out does not mean you win the argument it means you cheated. Besides it looks like I'm not the only black sheep in the family, huh Jail Bait?"

"I never cheat, I cleverly find loopholes and thoroughly expose them. Heard about that huh? Who told you?"

"Who do you think but the gossip queen himself."

"Jimmy," they both deadpanned.

"Dad is going to have a fit when he founds out you spent time in the big House, no pun intended."

"Yes you are very clever," House said sarcastically, "you really going to tell him?"

"I might, but I might not, depends on what mood I'm in."

"What mood are you in?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet. It all depends on how you treat me."

"You're blackmailing _me_? I am the king of blackmails."

"Well then I guess you can say I learned from the best."

During the intriguing conversations the ducklings were starting to get restless. They had kept out of trouble by not moving out of their chairs. They had, by now, all noticed that there was a mysterious presence in House's office and were debating about who she was and what her intentions were.

"I don't like her," Cameron said flat out.

"Of course you don't she's young and pretty and competition. If I were you I would be threatened too," Chase said.

"I am not threatened, and she is not competition, for all we know she is being paid to be here."

"You're being paid to be here," Foreman observed.

"I mean she is being paid for services," Cameron tried to clarify.

"So are you," Foreman pointed out with a teasing smile on his face.

"You know full well what I mean," Cameron huffed.

"It's doubtful, I don't think House would bring that to the office," Chase reasoned.

"I don't know, it wouldn't be the craziest thing he has done," Foreman couldn't help but state.

"True," Chase and Cameron both agreed.

"So I suppose you want to meet my staff," House sighed.

"Unless your ashamed of me," Victoria said rising from her chair.

House's eyes lit up at the excuse, but his hopes were quickly extinguished by her smirk.

"Too bad, I'm meeting them anyways."

With that she walked through the glass door to the play pen the kiddies were in, at least House thought of it that way. House limped after her and was praying to any deity that would listen that this would go over well, but he knew he was wasting his thoughts.

Victoria stood at the front of the room with the young doctors staring at her, or in Cameron's case glaring. House stood to the side of her wanting to take is whole bottle of vicodin pills so he wouldn't have to be mentally present for this, or a shot of morphine would be even better, he couldn't help but smile at the image. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his sister per say. On the contrary, she had a keen knack and ability to make a fool out of everyone, a talent he cherished and possessed himself. The only problem was everyone included him and unlike House she had their parents tied so tight around her little finger that any disturbance to Victoria meant disturbance to the entire family. She had an uncanny ability to carry trouble around with her, and that usually meant trouble to any one within the vicinity of her. House loved his sister very much, but he just got out of serious trouble and he wanted to wait at least a week or two before jumping right back in. There was also the Cuddy factor, she wasn't going to accept Victoria's bluntness and opinions for anyone. Sure she accepted House but she was getting something out of that, patients who lived. No, House was not looking forward to this at all. Cameron cleared her throat obviously annoyed. House got down to the business of introductions.


	3. Introductions

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own House, wish I did, but I don't!

**AN:** I am trying to keep up with the episodes that appear on FOX, so in light of new info from new episodes I am trying my best to use it in the story. Not the full episode mind you but the info from House's past. So I will try to keep the story as parallel to House on the show as I can.

I am so sorry for the late update, midterms have been literally kicking my ass.

Also thank you to my lovely reviewer: **Sinictra. **I appreciate the feedback.

Please review so I know whether or not I am doing well and should continue on with the story.

Chapter 3

House wasn't exactly sure where to begin. He knew whatever he did or said his sister would, inevitably, insult and infuriate his staff. He couldn't say anything about that of course because he did it daily, but there was a difference; if anyone was going to abuse his staff it would be him and no one else. He only wished he had made that clear to his _darling_ sister before hand. He figured it would be better to introduce her to the least threatening of the trio first.

"Foreman," House said in a fake, cheery voice that Foreman saw right through, "this is Victoria….my sister."

The ducklings couldn't help but let their mouths hang open in shock. House had a sister? Since when?

"You better be careful flies could end up in there," House smiled. He loved giving shocking information.

All at once their mouths slammed closed. A million and one questions racing through their minds, unfortunately, they were not able to ask any of them.

"Very nice to meet you Foreman."

Now it was House's turn to let his mouth hang open, had she just been nice? Willingly? He noticed she was about to speak again, 'Oh Lord here we go, just let me get out alive.'

"I hear you have a criminal record, very nice, studying during the day and pilfering at night, or was it the other way around?"

Foreman raised his eyebrows, 'Definitely House's sister' he thought. Before any more damage could be done, House moved on to the next victim…er…doctor.

"Chase this is Victoria, Victoria this is Dr. Chase."

"Hello," Chase managed to say in his noticeable Australian accent.

"Wow, he's pretty," Victoria couldn't help but comment aloud, "did his resume come with a head shot?"

"Hey, now wait just a minute-" Chase tried to interject, but was cut off by House.

"Moving on, this is-", this time House was interrupted by Cameron.

"Dr. Allison Cameron, nice to meet you, I am sure you have some things you would like to criticize about me as well."

"Ooh feisty," Victoria said glancing at House. "I was going to hold my tongue but since you invited the criticism: you are too thin, your hair is flat, your naïveté and innocence is radiating off of you, making me gag, and you seem to be adamant on telling me off. You are my favorite by far, yes, I am going to love torturing you."

House tried to hide his smile, while Chase and Foreman were trying to decide whether to be shocked or laugh out loud, laughing was winning, and Cameron eyes widened to twice their normal size, and another member of the House clan managed to make her speechless. While everyone was trying, and failing miserably to compose themselves, Victoria continued.

"Well it was very nice meeting you all but-" Dr. James Wilson walked in the room confused at the state the other doctors were in. He then noticed Victoria 'Oh that would explain it' he thought. Victoria then did the unthinkable, she squealed and ran to Wilson giving him a hug, like she hadn't seen him in ages, and in reality she hadn't. Victoria owed a lot to James Wilson, or Jims as she liked to call him. He helped bring sanity into the otherwise insane House family. He helped her brother on numerous occasions, and those were just the ones she knew about. He talked to her and in his own way James was her other brother. James smiled and hugged her back.

"Have you been causing a scene in here and bothering your brother Gory," he asked. Victoria gave him a fake scandalized look.

"Of course not Jims, how could you even suggest such a thing?"

The ducklings looked at each other. Jims? Gory? House's face darkened at the old nickname. He hadn't had anyone call him that in a long while, since he last talked to his sister, as a matter of fact. He forgot how not hearing that was bliss and cursed the time he wasted not savoring the moments without hearing that wretched name. Foreman stole a glance at House and was about comment when House stopped him

"Don't even think about it Foreman."

Wilson and Victoria broke apart smiling at finally seeing each other after so long. Victoria took the opportunity to make herself comfortable at the same table the young doctors were sitting at. She settled back in her chair and put her black booted feet on the table. House shook his head slightly, she always could make herself feel at home wherever she was at.

"So," she began, "what's going on?"

Simultaneously, the three younger doctors rose and started to leave all claiming they had clinic hours to complete. House knew they were lying, or Cameron was lying at least, he knew for a fact she always got her hours done early. The ducklings wanted to be away from Victoria's presence as fast as possible. They feared that if they stayed, they might tell her off, and that wasn't a safe possibility with House around. But later, oh later, she would get it from them good. Victoria just smiled, she knew exactly what they were thinking it was what everyone thought after they first met her, they wanted to kill her. The thought just made her smile wider. After the room was clear of all opposing individuals she began to speak.

"I sure know how to clear a room don't I?"

"It's a talent you have always possessed since the time you were born," House said.

"Yes, it seems to be a constant with you two, if you aren't insulting somebody, you are running them off," James joked.

"Yeah, life is good," Victoria mumbled.

"I wouldn't exactly call it good," Wilson said, surreptitiously casting a glance at House. House's brow furrowed, wanting to scowl at Wilson, he did not miss the implied hint. Victoria only smiled, she knew what Wilson was referring to. House seemed to revel in his unique talents at scaring others away. He gained joy from others by making them feel inferior. It wasn't a good thing, but considering the life Gregory House had he could have turned out much worse. He could be his father. Victoria inwardly cringed at the thought. She hated to think of Greg turning out like their dad. It was painful, even the image she conjured in her mind tugged at her heart. She couldn't help the protective nature she had for her brother, she had to keep him safe, even from himself. She shook her head to try to clear her morose thoughts. It would do no good to get upset about possible personality outcomes for her brother, she had to deal with what was already real, and that was hard enough. With a smile plastered on her face to cover up her emotions, she turned to Wilson.

"Aw, Jims is House scaring away his patients again? It may be unusual but at least his patients leave the hospital breathing."

House smiled at his sister, this is why he loved her. She was his sister so he had to, but it went deeper than that, no matter how much in the wrong he was she always stood up for him. Always. Sure she would tell him off later, when they were in private but she was there for him. It was a definite plus that she always managed to put Wilson in his place. Wilson only grimaced, it wasn't his fault that all his patients had cancer, but he still couldn't help feeling the offense.

"Besides," Victoria continued, "what is this I hear about you snitching on my brother?"

_Oh crap,_ Wilson thought. House's smile only widened, now Wilson was going to get it. House settled into a chair, wishing he had a bowl of popcorn for this event. Wilson was just trying to breathe evenly, he did not want to be on the end of Victoria's wrath. This was a conversation he was not looking forward to.


	4. Arguments

**Disclaimer: **As stated before I do not own House, but I wish I did.

Thank You to my lovely reviewer** Huddytheultimate**, I will try my best to keep updates going. Thank you for reviewing!!Also sorry for it being so short I will do my best to keep the next chapters longer, and sorry for so late an update.

Chapter 4

"Listen, Victoria, Vikki, Vic," Wilson started, trying to appeal to her sympathy by using her nicknames, "I did it for a good reason. I wanted to help Greg as much as I could. His drug habit was getting out of hand."

"I know all about his so-called 'drug habit' James and I am well aware of your pathetic excuses for trying to intervene. I do not appreciate having to be forced into imagining my brother behind bars. He is not a criminal, as I am sure you are well aware of. If he needs help, he knows where to find it and he is not going to find it in jail, being friendly with a man named Bubba. You should know that unless someone wants help they won't take it from others." Victoria spoke with anger evident in her voice and written clearly across her features. Wilson seemed to forget that what little sympathy Victoria had in her was not wasted on people she thought wronged her family, especially her brother. Wilson opened his mouth to speak but Victoria beat him to the punch. "Don't think I am done with you just yet James Wilson. How dare you presume to take on the act of the guiding light when your own life is so messed up? What is it now your third divorce? I mean can you say marriage counselor? So don't act like you are so damn perfect when your own life is a mess." After her tirade, Victoria was breathing hard trying to calm down. She had put all her energy and anger into that speech and knew she wasn't finished yet. Jimmy was as hard headed as they came and she knew he would never let up on her brother.

"He stole drugs, he forged my name on a prescription write up, and he is still popping vicodin," Jimmy tried to defend himself. How was it that this girl could make him so scared when he looked death in the eye everyday? How could she possibly be this vehement on protecting her brother, a man who was certainly capable of defending himself? James began to think he would never understand the members of the House family.

Victoria managed to calm herself and spoke to Wilson in a calm, reasonable tone of voice. "I am not saying that Greg is innocent, I know he has faults but that is why he needs friends he can trust. People he can go to when he needs them. Not friends who at the drop of a hat are willing to turn him in as a drastic measure to sober him up. He knows his life is a mess and he doesn't need to have a permanent record to realize that."

"Hey, sitting right here you know. I can hear you." Gregory House stated. He did not like that he was being completely ignored.

"No one extended an invitation for you to join the conversation so I suggest you butt out," Victoria growled at him. Great now he was in trouble. House rolled his eyes but remained silent. He did enjoy a good sparring show, and James and Victoria were fun to watch.

"I am still a friend that he can come and talk to," James tried to reason.

"Really? Because thanks to you there is actual evidence to the contrary." Victoria breathed and tried to remember some relaxation tips that she kept reading in those useless magazines, but for some reason they were escaping her at the moment. "I know that you are a good person, and for some reason you have a need to fix everything, but this not one of your 'Do It Yourself' kind of projects. I would hate to think of you as a snitch Jimmy but you leave me no choice. I have no reason to trust you now. A fact that your patients would loathe to know, don't give me a reason to tell them."

"What exactly are you saying?" Wilson questioned, his voice shaky.

"You are a smart guy, I don't think I will have to spell it out for you," Victoria stated with a menacing tone.

"I get what you are saying Vikki. I didn't think you would resort to threats, I try to think only Gregory resorts to that type of behavior," James said in a cold tone offended at the threat coming from Victoria.

"I am a House, it's what we do," Victoria smiled. "Now as for you Greg," she began. House threw his hands up in mock defense and innocence.

"Please officer take pity on me I swear I didn't do it, it was the man with six fingers, I was dead at the time," he whined.

"Yes, you are hilarious. I am not going to scold you, mainly because it will be the equivalent of talking to a brick wall, but I will tell you this: If you ever get arrested for being so careless, thoughtless, and so full of damn pride again, I will tell dad and mom, and I will let you rot in jail. Are we clear?" Her tone left no room for interpretation. She wasn't asking a question but stating a fact and House was well aware of this, their father used to use that same tone with him as well. He refused to answer however, and Victoria knew to take this as his acquiescence. She nodded her head in understanding and was about to move on to a lighter more fun topic when the Dean of Medicine and hospital administrator Lisa Cuddy walked in and began to harass Dr. House.

"I have been getting complaints of noise in here House so you are going to need to keep it down or-" it was then that she noticed Victoria.

"Hello Lisa, pleasure as always," Victoria grinned with mischievous smile.

**AN: **The six fingered reference is to "The Princess Bride" and 'I was dead at the time' came from Eddie Izzard's "Dress To Kill".


End file.
